medalofhonorfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Medal of Honors
Medal of Honor: Rising Sun is an upcoming first-person shooter video game and the fifteenth installment in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Medal_of_Honor_(series) Medal of Honor series]. Developed by Canadian video game developer Danger Ice Ahead (for the single-player component), and DICE Los Angeles (on the multiplayer component), Rising Sun is a reboot of the 2003 video game of the same name and will be released on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One on November 23, 2016 in North America, November 25, in Europe, and on November 26 in Japan.Goldfarb, Andrew (2014-07-23). "Medal of Honor: Rising Sun Coming in November 2016". IGN. Development Just one month after the reboot of the franchise was released, EA CEO John Riccitiello stated that "Consumer feedback has been strong to suggest that we've got a franchise now, once again, that we could successfully and effectively sequel in the future."Ivan, Danger Close Games released Medal of Honor: Warfighter which got mixed to overwhelmingly negative reviews. Peter Moore, COO of EA revealed in their Q3 2013 earnings call that due to the game's "poor critical and commercial reception", the Medal of Honor series would be placed on hold.Andrew Goldfarb (2013-01-30). "EA Pulls Medal of Honor ‘Out of Rotation’". IGN. Retrieved 2013-11-14. Richard Hilleman, chief creative officer at EA described Warfighter 's poor performance as "an execution problem" caused by a lack of quality leadership. Hilleman stated that while Medal of Honor could make a return, EA's focus would be on the Battlefield series.Nathan Grayson (2013-02-12). "EA: Medal Of Honor’s Not Dead, Just Sleeping". Rock, Paper, Shotgun. Retrieved 2013-11-14. Voice cast *Tom Kenny – Father *Bill Fagerbarkke – Red *Carolyn Lawrence – Blue *Clancy Brown – 10 Cents *Rodger Bumpass – Tunes *Troy Baker – Wrecker *Chris Fries – Dusty & Rusty *Kevin Kilner – Panther *Michael Filipowich – Vegas *Noam Jenkins – Tiger *Missy Peregrym – Traci Carol *Michael J. Fox – Meowth Ramirez *Eunka Okuma – Jennifer White *Eric Johnson – Angeles *Gunner Wright – Black *Wes Chatham – Thumper *Dee Bradley Baker – Dobbs & Wilson *Joe Cappelletti – Patterson *Daniel Betances – Hernandez *Yuri Lowenthal – Raichu Music Ramin Djawadi, who composed the score for the previous Medal of Honor instalments, returns, collaborating with Brian Tyler and Hans Zimmer. Linkin Park's "The Catalyst", and "Castle of Glass", Thirty Seconds to Mars' "Kings and Queens" and "Edge of the Earth", Prince's "The Song of the Heart", Kelly Clarkson's "Dark Side", and Gym Class Heroes' "The Fighter" ft. Ryan Tedder of OneRepublic, were featured in the end credits of the game, and are slap featured on the soundtrack. Marketing Extended Cut An Extended Cut of the game was announced in April 2016. The Extended Cut features five auditional campaign missions and extended scenes. In May 2016, EA announced to all who pre-ordered Medal of Honor: Rising Sun: Extended Cut would receive access to the Battlefield 5 beta. The Battlefield 5 beta will not take place until Autumn 2017. Downloadable Content Rising Sun will have four downloadable contents (DLC) packs that will include new maps and additions to the gameplay. ''Take Back The Light'' On June 13, 2016, DICE Los Angeles unveiled Medal of Honor: Rising Sun: Take Back The Light. It was announced that it will be the first expansion pack to be released for Rising Sun and will first debut on the Xbox One. The expansion will feature the return of four fan-favorite maps from the Medal of Honor series. ''Krusty Krab vs. Chum Bucket Unleashed'' On May 12, 2016, DICE Los Angeles unveiled Medal of Honor: Rising Sun: Krusty Krab vs. Chum Bucket Unleashed on a Battlelog post and stated that it will include two new maps featured at The Krusty Krab and Chum Bucket restaurants, five new assignments, new vehicles, as well as the Carrier Assault gametype. ''Battlefield Aftermath'' On May 19, 2016, an exclusive two part DLC entitled Medal of Honor: Rising Sun: Battlefield Aftermath was announced on the Battlelog by Danger Ice Ahead. The DLCs feature six Battlefield fan favorite maps and weapons from the Battlefield series. ''Dark Winter Operations'' In July 2016, DICE LA announced the expansion pack Dark Winter Operations, a free DLC pack for all owners of Medal of Honor: Rising Sun. The first map to be released was Zavod: Winter Graveyard shift, a snowy night time version of the Battlefield 4 map Zavod 311, it was released with the Summer 2017 Patch. Two other night maps were announced, a snowy night time version of the Medal of Honor: Warfighter maps Basilan Aftermath, and Darra Gun Market, these would be released at a later date and would only be available on PC, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Reception Pre-release The game received negative feedback from gamers who were "pissed off after thinking this was real, which it isn't. It's fake". References External Links *''Medal of Honor'' on Facebook Category:Medal of Honor Games Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun (2016) Category:Reboots